


Sooner or Later

by sultrysweet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, brief fluff if you squint, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara shows up to wash a car at Cat's request and both women end up getting more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance for this because I don't think it's my best work, but I wanted to at least have one thing to show for Supercat March Madness and this idea came to me yesterday. Between the time I started this and now, things about this oneshot changed and I'm not sure it was for the better. But I'll let you decide. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Kara walked up with a full bucket in hand wearing denim shorts, a semi-fitted white V-neck shirt, navy blue flip flops and a scowl on her face. Her hair was swept back in a wavy ponytail as though she’d come straight over after handling her superhero duties and tied back her hair to avoid being recognized on the way to the house.

“What’s the matter, Kiera? You look like you lost a bet,” Cat teased with a wide grin as she sat next to a small table that held a tall glass of iced tea almost as sweet as Sunny Danvers herself.

Kara pursed her lips as she flashed a fake smile in response. She looked like an unruly teenager the way she acted, but it amused Cat. It wasn’t Kara’s usual demeanor, but it was just as cute in a way. The same way that, despite Cat’s preference to women standing their ground and getting things done, Kara’s bubbly behavior was endearing.

“A really stupid bet,” Kara replied before she set the bucket down on the driveway near the car Cat recently bought for Carter for his sixteenth birthday. The soapy water in the bucket sloshed over the edges given the force Kara used to set down the bucket. “Where’s your hose?”

“I gave you an option,” Cat reminded her.

Kara scoffed and looked around for a matter of seconds before she seemed to have found what she wanted. She walked off to the side of the house and Cat listened as Kara yanked the hose out from the yard and turned it on. She returned to the driveway and kicked off her flip flops before she sighed and said, “Yeah, it was either wash the car or let you fire me for not doing my job.”

Cat sighed and looked away for a moment. “I told you you’ll always have a job with me.”

“Really? Because you haven’t exactly been firm on that belief in the past.”

“Hey,” Cat started in on her with a strict tone and sat forward in her chair. “I never once turned my back on you after you threw me off the balcony. I was one of the _only ones_ to stand by you through all that. You think I’d just let my best, and favorite, assistant get away?”

“Maybe not,” Kara agreed. “But it has nothing to do with me. You just like having Supergirl at your beck and call.”

“Be honest with yourself, Kara. You were always there, even when I didn’t ask you to show up. Don’t make me out to be the villain. Now, are you going to wash the car or are we just wasting time?”

Kara rolled her eyes and moved closer to the car with the hose. She rinsed it off for the next five minutes before she put the hose aside and plunged her hand into the bucket to retrieve the large, soapy cloth that she then slapped down on the hood of the blue sedan.

She rotated the sponge in circles over the driver’s door, back door and the windows with quick, harsh movements. Her arm flexed every time she came full circle during her motions and Cat tried not to notice, but Kara was angrily washing a car in the most revealing clothes Cat had ever seen her in. The sight of it was as hot as that summer day.

“You break it, you pay to get it fixed,” Cat warned her. She would make Kara pay if the younger woman even dented the car, but she mostly just said it as a distraction to keep her from thinking and staring too long and to keep Kara from realizing the effect the other blonde had on her.

Kara shook her head, but otherwise didn’t respond to what Cat had said. She kept her mouth shut and continued to wash the side of the car. When it was covered in soap, Kara puffed out a heavy breath and dropped the sponge back into the bucket before she picked up the hose and rinsed off what she’d just washed.

A breeze passed over them both and it pushed back some of the water from the hose. It blew back against Kara’s face and dampened some of her hair, but the other woman didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t let it stop her from what she was doing. Kara only moved to one side or the other to angle herself away from the water that splashed her. As soon as the soap was cleaned from the side of the car, she released the hose again and grabbed the bucket as she moved around to the back of the car.

Cat reached for her chilled iced tea and took a generous gulp as she watched Kara repeat her actions on the trunk and its sides, the rear window and the fender. As she moved the sponge in circular motions again, Cat saw more than Kara’s arm muscles twitch. The younger blonde’s lips seemed to twitch as well. They were mostly pursed, her eyes squinted because of the sun and her apparently strong dislike of the entire situation, but occasionally she would relax when she exhaled. To Cat, it seemed like washing the car was almost therapeutic for Kara. She didn’t understand why Kara would need that kind of release, aside from the obvious tension that came from the anger Kara had, but aggressively cleaning the car appeared to calm her.

Just as Kara finished rubbing the sponge over the rear window and far side of the trunk that was out of Cat’s view, her eyes were drawn to Kara’s hips as they swayed with the movement of her arm. Cat was sure her backside giggled back and forth as well, but Cat could barely see her hips given her angle from where she sat in relation to Kara’s position almost behind the other side of the sedan. Once Kara was completely behind the car, Cat was only able to watch Kara yank on the hose to bring it closer to where she needed it.

With her limited view of Kara, she decided to tear her eyes away for a moment and focus on her emails and any news information that popped up in her notifications. There wasn’t much going on, which made it hard for her to avoid looking up at Kara but was also a good thing considering she’d taken part of the day off for the experience of witnessing Kara wash the car. It didn’t take long before she was bored of the lack of entertainment or distraction her phone provided her, so she closed her eyes and leaned back in her lounge chair. A little cat nap never hurt and the sun was like a warm caress. She was comfortable in her chair and comfortable enough around Kara to fall asleep in front of her. She didn’t expect to actually sleep, but she didn’t see herself having a problem dozing off in Kara’s presence like she tended to have when she was around anyone else other than Carter.

Her comfort disappeared in an instant, however, and she was nowhere near ready to sleep when she was hit with a blast of water from the hose. She was startled out of her meditative state and gasped as she hunched forward in her chair. Her sunglasses had water droplets speckled all over the lenses and her shirt was soaked through along with part of her pants. When she removed her sunglasses and set them on the table beside her, she saw the damage done to her pants. It almost looked like she’d wet herself.

Kara’s laughter rang out and Cat immediately snapped her head up, rage in her narrowed green eyes as she glared over the top of the car at the other woman. Kara continued to laugh from the other side of the car while Cat fought the urge to wring out her shirt. It was expensive and wrinkled easily, which was not something she wanted to do no matter how uncomfortable she felt to be dripping where she stood in the driveway.

“You can pay for the dry cleaning bill,” she growled.

“Oh, but, Miss Grant, I don’t think you pay enough for me to afford that bill,” Kara replied with far too much smugness for Cat’s liking.

“There are other ways you can pay for it,” Cat mentioned with a smirk to rival Kara’s proud smile. “For instance, you can wash this car as needed for the next two months. That should make us even.”

Kara’s smile vanished and she went back to her moody-teen expression before she resumed her cleaning with the sponge on the half of the windshield farthest from Cat.

Satisfied, though still soaking wet, Cat’s smirk spread before she sat back down and watched Kara finish up with the far side of the car. Within minutes, Kara was re-rinsing the hood of the car while she also rinsed the soap off the windshield and then took the soapy sponge to the hood and washed it. Cat had the perfect profile view of Kara’s body as the younger woman partially leaned over the hood to clean every last part of it and Cat’s attention quickly gravitated to the way Kara’s hips and ass moved while she pushed the sponge up, down and around the hood until it was covered with soap.

Her eyes wandered south over Kara’s hypnotic lower body and before she knew it, Cat’s focus was on Kara’s bare feet where the other woman stood in a puddle of water and soap on her tip-toes. Her calve muscles flexed in a similar way to her arms and it sparked a memory in Cat she wished she thought about less than she did. Instead, she was forced to almost constantly replay that night every time Kara said or did something that sent a shock wave through Cat’s body, just like admiring Kara’s form often did.

Curved lips, long and messy blonde hair, breathy moans, blue eyes fixated on her with such intensity, strong arms, trembling legs, tangled limbs, tensed and bared throat mid-orgasm. She never did replace the ripped bedsheets either. There were still ten distinct tears in her sheets where Kara had gripped too hard during her orgasm that Cat just couldn’t bring herself to get rid of. On particularly lonely nights, she traced the holes and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to replay the bittersweet memory of their one night together.

When she came back to the present, Kara was vigorously rubbing a stained spot near the top half of the hood. Her ass stuck out and one of her feet hung limply in the air as she stretched across the hood to reach the spot from where she stood. It wasn’t too far of a reach, but she put her entire body into cleaning what looked like an oil patch, but was only from weeks of Carter’s driving lessons near dirt roads without washing it until it had reached its absolute filthiest. It was something she’d done purposely to give Kara more reason to clean the car, because she highly doubted the other woman would have washed it if it hardly looked like it’d even left the garage.

Kara looked over and locked eyes with her for a moment. Something shifted in her expression and a grin slowly started to spread across her face. In no time at all, Cat realized she’d been found out.

Kara rocked back and forth on her feet to clean the spot that was almost non-existent then. Her arms and ass moved forward and back like an invisible force was thrusting into her and causing her to move in such a way.

Cat’s mouth went dry and the real torture had officially begun.

Kara bit her bottom lip and purposely looked away from her. “It’s hot out here, isn’t it,” Kara asked, her tone innocent but her words far from it.

Cat had no accurate gauge on what the outside temperature was anymore. All she was aware of was the heat within her and the sticky wetness between her legs that had nothing to do with the water from the hose. She cleared her throat and stood up. She smoothed out her shirt and pants, but she had to close her eyes for a moment and fight off the rush of arousal that almost made her moan, loudly. She dropped her hands back to her sides and carefully approached Kara while the younger woman continued to work on the car.

Kara pulled away from the hood and dropped the sponge into the bucket again. She grabbed the hose and sprayed her hands clean before she directed the hose at the hood and rinsed it off as well. By the time most of the soap had been washed off the hood, Cat stood almost directly behind Kara with hands that itched to touch the toned body in front of her. When Kara let go of the hose, she did touch the other woman.

In an instant, Kara turned and grabbed Cat’s wrist before she spun them so Cat was the one pressed against the hood of the car and her arm was bent behind her, the back of her hand pushed up against the left side of her back near her spine.

Kara’s front was pressed up against her back. She felt the younger woman’s breasts pushed against her between her shoulder blades and felt Kara’s groin flat against her ass. Kara didn’t hesitate to roll her hips into Cat, just once, and Cat didn’t hold back the moan that time.

“You’ve already screwed me, Cat. Maybe it’s time _I_ do the screwing.”

Cat furrowed her brow as she considered Kara’s choice of words. They sounded harsh and heavy with double meaning. It was a little unsettling, so she decided to learn what Kara fully meant by what she’d said.

“Do you want something, _Kiera_ ,” she asked.

Kara scoffed before she replied, “Yeah. I want to take back that night. I wish I’d picked almost _anyone_ other than you to do that with, because it unfortunately didn’t mean anything to you.”

“What? What do you mean ‘do _that_ ’?” She turned her head and tried, but failed, to free herself from Kara’s hold to better look the other blonde in the eye as Kara answered her.

“I had this sort of perfect moment with James before and I- I couldn’t. So we didn’t. Things got awkward and then you were…you were there and you were nice and- And it doesn’t matter. It didn’t matter. Not to you.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” she asked, frustrated. “Are you saying I took advantage of you? It was consensual. We were both sure of what we wanted.”

“If I knew you were going to use me for a one night thing, I wouldn’t have agreed to go that far,” Kara insisted, and Cat started to hear the tears in the younger woman’s slightly broken voice.

“You’re my assistant and a little more than half my age, Kara. We can’t- I don’t have anything to give you…unless you want money.”

“That is the last thing I want from you,” Kara argued and tightened her grip on Cat’s wrist.

“Then why do you still work for me?”

“I’ve told you why. _More_ than once.”

“Well, I still don’t see the problem. It was a good night, Kara. It was…intense. Better than even most of my longer lasting relationships.”

“You just wanted Supergirl to get you off. You didn’t want me. You don’t even _like_ me. And I gave you- I gave—”

Kara was cut off by her own sob and finally let go of Cat only to wipe away her tears. Slowly, it dawned on Cat what Kara meant and she suddenly felt guilty when she figured it out. She should have known. She should have been more careful. She should have stopped herself from getting too close and should have stuck to her rule, her advice, after what happened between Kara and Adam. She should have kept it professional.

“That was your first time,” Cat said. She was unable to phrase it like a question with the lump in her throat and sick feeling in her stomach that she’d taken something without comprehending how much she’d taken and what it truly meant. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think I had to!” Kara backed away and sniffled before she covered her mouth with her hand. She tried to hold back a whimper, but Cat heard it anyway and immediately reached out. It only made Kara pull further away.

“I didn’t just give you my body,” Kara confessed after a moment. “I gave you my heart. I wanted more. I wanted _you_. And the sad thing is, I still do.”

“Is that the _real_ reason why you came here? Why you agreed to wash the car,” she cautiously asked and allowed Kara the distance she wanted.

Kara shook her head and admitted, “I would wash the car, do the laundry, try to cook, pack Carter’s lunch, take him to the movies, whatever you wanted. I would do all of that over and over again because you asked me to, especially if it’s for Carter.

“Two years, Cat. I’ve spent the last two years coming to terms with the fact that I like you and then a few months ago I knew it was love and you just- You tossed me aside like I was just your bang-able young assistant. I didn’t want to come here because you hurt me, but I thought…I thought maybe it would help somehow. And if I just thought I was doing this, just washing the car, for Carter, that it would be okay. I’d be fine and be able to move on, but…”

“But you can’t,” Cat finished for her when Kara hadn’t spoken for a few seconds.

Kara gulped and averted her eyes.

“If I had known that was your first time,” Cat started to say, but Kara quickly looked at her again and cut her off.

“You wouldn’t have done it? You would have let me down easy or crushed any hopes I had of being with you before you let things get that far?”

Cat sighed and shook her head before she took a step closer to Kara. Kara took a step back and stared at her with an angry, but still so obviously hurt, expression. “I would have waited,” she said.

Her answer seemed to surprise Kara.

“I would have stopped it before it got that far, yes, but not because I didn’t want you. I would have stopped because I care about you, Kara. A lot. If I had known, I would have let you stay the night and we could have just talked. We _should_ have talked.”

Kara looked down and Cat watched a tear fall down her face. When she stepped forward that time, Kara didn’t move away.

She hooked a finger under Kara’s chin and gently forced the younger woman to make eye contact before she said anything else.

Kara sniffled and looked up, her eyes big and wet with unshed tears.

“My feelings for you are selfish,” Cat confessed. “Caring for you is one thing, but wanting you? Getting involved with you? That’s not fair to you. You should be with someone your own age. I can’t- I don’t have anything for you except what you already get from working for me.”

“That’s not true,” Kara told her as she shook her head. “It was just sex that night, wasn’t it? But it didn’t feel like that to me. That’s why I was so confused when you just dismissed me an hour later, saying it would look weird to Carter if I stayed for breakfast. And then at work you just pretended it never happened, even when we were alone and no one else would have known what we talked about.”

“I treated it like it was just sex. _Afterward_ ,” she replied. “It took me a whole _hour_ to finally pull away and realize I shouldn’t have let you get that close. I tried to reestablish the boundaries we’d crossed because for once I was trying not to do what I apparently still ended up doing.” Kara didn’t seem to understand, so she clarified. “I took what I wanted and hadn’t thought about anyone else but me.”

“So…what does that mean?”

“It means,” she touched Kara’s cheek and leaned forward so her forehead rested against the other woman’s as she closed her eyes, “I didn’t screw you. I made love to you. I want to _make_ love to you. And I want to be gentle and rough and everything in between again and again. But I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t want that and I shouldn’t do it.”

“Not even if I wanted it, too,” Kara asked with confusion. “ _That’s_ what doesn’t seem fair. Why should you get to decide what’s best for both of us?”

She didn’t have an answer for that. Thankfully, Kara didn’t wait for one.

Kara removed Cat’s hands from her face and instead used her hold on them to tug Cat closer until their lips crashed together. When Kara released her hands, Cat immediately clawed at Kara’s sides and moaned into their next kiss.

“If you want to start something,” Kara said when they broke apart for air, “take me to bed. Right now. If you don’t want this, don’t want me at all, then…then kiss me one last time and let me go.”

Cat stared into those beautiful blue eyes that were so scared of her answer. She let her lips linger over Kara’s for a moment before she quietly said, “I’m not letting you go unless you want me to.”

Kara exhaled and in only seconds, she popped the button on her denim shorts. “Love me,” the younger woman requested before she wrapped her arms around Cat’s neck and pulled Cat along with her toward the beach house.

“Always,” Cat responded, and kissed Kara again while they blindly made their way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sooner or later, you're gonna come around  
> And you'll be sorry, when you figure out  
> That I was always everything that you needed  
> Sooner or later, you're gonna wish you had me  
> Yeah, you're gonna wish you had me" - Michelle Branch


End file.
